Visita inesperada
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari son amigos hace mucho tiempo...pero después de no verse en un mes comienzan a experimentar sentimientos que no comprenden ¿Será amor? Descubrelo en este one-shop


"Visita inesperada"

_**En Konoha se encontraba Shikamaru acostado sobre el césped mirando hacía el cielo oscuro de la noche, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a aquella rubia de Suna que no podía sacar de su mente, hace varios meses que no veía a Temari y eso le hacía sentir como anhelo o otras emociones que no podía interpretar…lo que no sabía era ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tan extrañamente, cuando ella no estaba ¿Y tan alegre cuando ella volvía? Chouji le había dicho que podía estar enamorado, eso podía ser una posibilidad. Pero no podía sacar ninguna conclusión, hasta volverla a ver. **_

_**Un ocho de diciembre, el estratega había sido mandado por Tsunade al gran portón de la aldea, no sabía porque…tan solo le había dicho "Anda a recibir a una persona muy importante, esta es una visita inesperada así que no sabía a quien mandar":**_

_**-"¿Quién es esa persona tan importante?"-Pensó el moreno- "Como sea, es muy problemático estar aquí"-**_

_**-Tanto tiempo vago, no sabía que tú eras mi Guía -Dijo una voz**_

_**-Temari…-Dijo sorprendido**_

_**-Hola Shika…-**_

_**-¿Tú eres la persona importante?-Murmuro**_

_**-Así parece-Sonrió Temari- La verdad no se para que me llamaron, tan solo mandaron una nota diciendo "Temari no Sabaku se necesita estar presente el martes" y aquí estoy-**_

_**-No tengo idea tampoco…ami tan solo me mandaron-**_

_**-Es realmente raro… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres hacer?-**_

_**- Tengo hambre, no he comido nada… ¡Vamos a comer!-**_

_**Fueron a comer a un Restaurante un poco de Dango que le antojaba a su amiga. Media hora después se presentaron en la oficina del Hokage y no encontraron a Tsunade solo vieron a una nota que había en la puerta diciendo "Estoy ocupada, volveré en unas horas mas" **_

_**Como no sabían que hacer, caminaron por el parque y se divirtieron conversando en el césped. **_

_**Cuando comenzó a llegar el atardecer, caminaron con rumbo al hotel que debía quedarse la rubia, los dos raramente iban callados sumidos en sus pensamientos, Shikamaru seguía pensando en su conversación con Chouji y Temari por otro lado recordaba que hace unos días había estado teniendo sueños con Shikamaru los cuales eran muy comprometedores y no entendía el porque. Para ella, Shikamaru era solo su mejor amigo…aunque a veces se sentía atraída por él, sabía que para el moreno sería muy problemático tener una relación:**_

_**-Hay mucho silencio…-Susurro Shikamaru**_

_**-Sí…-**_

_**-"Vamos háblale de algo"-Pensó Shikamaru- "¿Pero que le puedo decir? Esto es demasiado problemático"-**_

_**-"Que le puedo decir…hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y aunque pensé que hablaríamos de muchas cosas, tan solo ha habido silencio"-Pensó Temari**_

_**Atrás de una pequeña tienda se encontraban escondidos Chouji, Tsunade, Ino, Naruto y Kankuro observando a la pareja:**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre? Parece que no hablan ¿Qué haremos?-Dijo Naruto preocupado**_

_**-Vamos Shikamaru…háblale-Dijo Ino**_

_**-Esto no esta resultando…-Suspiro Tsunade- Ese vago, no sabe ni hablar con una chica-**_

_**-Shikamaru es un poco lento para estas cosas-Dijo Chouji comiendo unas papas**_

_**-Demasiado diría yo…debe aprovechar de que estan solo--Murmuro Kankuro- Todo esto lo hago por mi hermana-**_

_**Shikamaru miro a Temari y rompió el hielo para decir: **_

_**-¿Y como han estado tus hermanos?-**_

_**-Bien, Gaara trabaja duro cada día y Kankuro esta planeando hace mas marionetas para su colección-Sonrió- ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?-**_

_**-Han sido un poco problemáticos estos días, no he podido descansar mucho ya que hace apenas tres días he llegado de una misión muy difícil-**_

_**-Deja adivinar…no puedes descansar bien, porque tu madre te manda a hacer cosas ¿Verdad?-**_

_**-Sí…dice que soy un vago y que no le ayudo en nada. Es difícil ser Ninja y a la vez hijo-Suspiro**_

_**-mmm si puede ser…aunque estoy de acuerdo con ella, eres un vago-Rió **_

_**Los dos rieron y sus miradas se cruzaron silenciosamente, al mirar hacía adelante se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al Hotel y debían despedirse:**_

_**-Hemos llegado…-**_

_**-Sí, gracias por traerme Shika-Sonrió- Ahora debo irme…-**_

_**-Claro…-**_

_**-Mañana no estaré aquí, debo ir a hablar con la Hokage muy temprano-**_

_**-Ya veo…-**_

_**Hubo un largo silencio otra vez, Temari se despidió con una sonrisa y camino a pasos lentos hacía el Hotel. El moreno la quedó observando y sintió como si su corazón se apretara, no quería alejarse de ella sin decirle lo que sentía:**_

_**-Temari- **_

_**-¿Qué ocurre?-Se dio vuelta sorprendida**_

_**-Hay algo que debo decirte…- Caminó hacía ella hasta estar frente a frente.**_

_**-¿Qué es? Dime Shika-**_

_**-Es que…esto será un poco problemático, pero debo decírtelo- Suspiro- Siempre he considerado que eres mi amiga. Pero este ultimo tiempo que estuve sin verte, descubrí que eres más que eso-**_

_**-No te entiendo Shika-**_

_**-Lo que te estos tratando de decir es que…Te amor, mujer- Dijo esto mirándola a los ojos**_

_**-Creí que odiabas a las mujeres y que nunca estarías con alguien de esa manera, porque sería muy problemático-**_

_**-Aunque seas una mujer problemática, quiero estar contigo-**_

_**-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?-**_

_**-Porque no quería que te fueras sin que supieras lo que siento-**_

_**-Shika yo siento lo mismo, pensé que solo eras mi mejor amigo y nada mas. Pero extrañamente comencé a tener sueños contigo que me hicieron darme cuenta que estoy completamente enamorada de ti vago- Sonrió**_

_**-Si ambos sentimos lo mismo…si que es problemático- Sonrió **_

_**Shikamaru la estrelló en sus brazos, ella se dejo llevar por aquel sentimiento para decirle" te amo Shika" dijo esto mirando sus ojos, "Yo también Temari" la respondió el estratega. La tomo por la cintura y beso sus labios son dulzura, el cielo se tiño de rosa arriba de ellos. **_

_**Los que estaban escondidos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, al fin el plan que habían hecho Kankuro con Chouji había salido un éxito y ahora la pareja Shikatema no volverían a separarse nunca mas.**_

* * *

_**Konichiwa!!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, este one-shop se lo dedique a Temari-Sempai que hoy esta de cumpleaños. Espero que lo haya pasado muy bien y que le guste este fic. **_

_**Comenten onegai**_

_**Cuidense mucho**_

_**sayonara**_


End file.
